<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】All Lust for You by starrie777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962393">【EC】All Lust for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie777/pseuds/starrie777'>starrie777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie777/pseuds/starrie777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【预警】跨性别查尔斯/Charles as a Transgender Girl (in Transition)</p><p>AU Erik有部分能力<br/>年轻小教授Charles x 机场安检员Erik<br/>两个游走在性与性别边缘的人</p><p>旁人眼中的学霸Charles在21岁时便取得了医学和心理学博士双学位，可无人知道他埋在心里的小秘密。在那次受邀去德国参加国际医学峰会时，Charles邂逅了似乎也有着烦恼的Erik……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478632">《下坠》</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiLeDiDiDi/pseuds/MaiLeDiDiDi">MaiLeDiDiDi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在外人看来，Charles是个天才。</p>
<p>19岁时，他便已经拿到了心理学博士学位，而后又只花了两年成为了医学博士。周遭的人都又惊讶又好奇——这两个专业是臭名昭著的催人脱发，学其中任意一个都是对任何人身心的折磨。学霸Charles却主动选择了两个都学，且只花了常人一半不到的时间就完成了所有课程，两次毕业都拿到了全系第一的荣誉。</p>
<p>年轻人并没有就此停下追求学问的脚步，他选择了留在母校哥大教书，多次登在学术期刊上的论文让他迅速地从博士生导师成为了一名教授——那时他只有23岁。这位全校最年轻的教授主教内分泌学，其活泼的教学风格让他十分受学生追捧。当然，这也部分归功于他那绝世的面容。他棕黑色的头发自然搭过耳垂，随着讲课时头部的摇动翩翩起舞，柔顺的质感在阳光下发射出金色的光泽。他那双蓝色的眼眸，深邃得像大海又清澈得像小溪，上下睫毛乌黑又弯得迷人，讲课时与目光交错，折射出的光线投影到每个学生身上；再配上总是调皮舞动的两弯眉毛，让他的神情别具感染力，又不失那一分可爱。Charles的受欢迎程度也让校方为他安排了面向公众的定期讲座，当然是场场爆满。他对于心理学和内分泌学的充分了解让他有别于任何其他心理学家和医生——他能灵活运用两门学科的知识，生动而易懂地来解释人体生理心理反应交织的现象。</p>
<p>一天天的校内校外讲座时常让Charles身心俱疲，大家对他的疯狂追捧也总让他不知所措。事实上，他觉得自己根本没有外界所传的那么牛——他对那两门魔鬼学科的无比热情和对获得双学位的迫不及待，似乎都是因为一直以来内心的困惑。他迫切地想寻找他所需要的答案，来解开多年埋在心底的秘密。</p>
<p>——从记事开始，他就喜欢穿女孩子的衣服，喜欢把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的。妈妈Sharon不在家时，他总会扒开妈妈的衣橱，一件一件地试穿妈妈的衣服，踩进对于小Charles还很难驾驭的高跟鞋。Charles核科学家的爸爸很早就在实验事故中去世了，母亲改嫁给了一个酒鬼，每日脾气暴躁，动不动就对着母子动粗。因此，从小Charles就对自己和继父一样的男性身份有着厌恶，而穿上女装却给了他一个逃离的空间，也让他更觉得自在。在学校里，Charles总是被欺凌的那个——举止扭捏，个子偏低，性格胆怯，哪个男生都想去调戏一番他。他反而和班里的女生们关系很好，也很聊得来，在女生的圈子里，远离暴力与粗鄙，他感觉很有安全感。随着Charles年龄的增长，他对性别也有了更深刻的认识，对自己也更加困惑。他觉得自己怎么说，都更像一个女孩子？或者说，他是不是真的是个女孩子？Charles越来越感到迷茫，而青春期带来的生理变化则加重了他的焦虑。他厌恶自己的胡渣，厌恶满身的毛发，厌恶突出的喉结，勃起的阴茎；而又觉得自己的胸前少了些什么。到了高中，他越来越清晰——自己就是有这样一种欲望，想变成女人的欲望。上了大学后，自己在外租房，也就能蓄起长发，也买了各式各样的女装在家轮换着穿。</p>
<p>可他还是觉得自己很变态，可又不知道为什么。于是他一心想修心理学，想探寻这种心态背后形成的原因。他终于了解到，世界上原来很多人和他一样，想要跨性别。他们被官称为Mutants——人类进化中产生的异常基因变异，让这群人有了完全异于常人的想法和性别认知。他们往往厌恶自己的生理性别，而更认同于另一种对立的性别，或者两种性别都不认同。大部分人都因此无法生育，所以只成为了人类种群的极小一部分变种。他想要缓解自己和别人的这种不一样，并相信医学一定可以能够做到。于是，他在刚刚完成心理学课程的第一天便再次埋进了医学的苦海。他找到了关键，是人体的内分泌系统，在根据基因运作着激素的生产和传输。他想要改变自己的内分泌，调换自己的荷尔蒙。</p>
<p>在他的探索马上就要取得成效的时候，他的日常生活被打破了。</p>
<p>一切都起源于那次安检……</p>
<p>那个秋天，Charles被邀请参加了一个在德国举办的国际医学峰会。这趟旅行让他十分胆怯，因为他西装革履下其实穿着一件女式的蕾丝文胸。一切都还算顺利，直到在飞机降落在慕尼黑机场。</p>
<p>下了飞机的Charles随着人流缓慢地向前移动，想以最快的速度通过海关。可拿着金属探测仪检查Charles的男子似乎有些不安。他看起来约莫有三四十岁，眉头紧皱，压得眼睛都无法完全睁开，好像满脸都写着心事。手拿探测仪划过Charles身上时，他不知为何浑身甚至有些颤抖。Charles察觉到了他的异常，可是自己也做贼心虚，担心西装下的秘密被发现。</p>
<p>在安检员的手划过他胸前的那一瞬，Charles突然感觉有一股吸力，把他的上半身直接吸到了安检员的怀里。</p>
<p>“呃……”Charles在对面这个陌生人的怀中娇声喘息了一下，还没从刚才的踉跄里缓过神来。</p>
<p>当他终于把自己调整回站立姿势时，发现对方竟无比紧张，眼神东瞟西瞄、无处安放，额头上也满是汗，最后弱弱的从嘴里憋出了一个“对不起……”</p>
<p>他的声音低沉却很有磁性，让Charles好像一瞬间忘了刚才的尴尬场景。他拿起包出安检门，同时回味着刚才那股奇怪的力量。突然，他好像…体会到了它的来源，可这个想法本身让Charles觉得很难以置信——安检员的手，好像吸住了他内衣上的金属钢圈？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik觉得自己是个变态。</p><p>青春期开始之后，他总感觉自己体内有一团熊熊燃烧的烈火，令他心神不宁。无论是上学时还是工作后，他总是看起来躁动不安，每每都被老师或者老板大吵一顿。他试图克制，可从来没有成功过。事实上，他根本说不上来这团火究竟是什么——很长一段时间以来，他都将其归咎于自己似乎过于旺盛的性欲，因为他发现这种感觉在女人附近时尤为强烈。他从没主动追过任何一个女孩，因为他觉得自己每次对女孩的心动都是不纯粹的。似乎自己并不是真的爱上了她们，而只是想把她们都上了。这种对爱情关系的刻意回避也让已经30岁的他成了大龄剩男。</p><p>不过与此同时，Erik也越来越感觉，事情远没有单纯的性欲过剩那么简单。他在慕尼黑国际机场工作，即便没有金属探测仪，他对旅客身上的金属也异常敏感。也不是说他能嗅到金属的特别气息，只不过皮带搭扣、裤子拉链和手表零件的靠近会激起并加剧他心中本身就有的躁动。还好女性旅客是由女安检员——他的同事Raven检查，不然他可真的控制不了自己。不得不羞耻地承认，他渴望金属，正如他对性的渴望一样强烈。他甚至有些庆幸，看在他敏锐的金属察觉能力的份上，安保队的头头Shaw尽管多次威胁也从未真正让他丢掉饭碗。无论再看不惯Erik脸上挂着的那种服务业人士不该有的不安神情，Shaw队长也膜拜于他疏而不漏屡屡查出违禁品的业绩。</p><p>Erik得过且过的生活在那一天改变了。在那个秋天的下午，他被那个男孩给迷住了。</p><p>男孩看起来只有二十岁出头，个子不高，却有着修长的身材。灰色的条纹西装为他平增了少年的英气，也更衬托出他纤细的腰身。当他越走越近时，Erik能明显感觉到自己的心跳越来越快，便低下了头，试图回避与他的眼神互换。男孩终于站在了金属检测的小台子上，Erik也不得不抬起了头——那一瞬间，他硬了。</p><p>男孩的眼睛蓝得过于纯粹，如同从彩虹里偷来的颜色而没有经过任何调和。他的睫毛一眨一眨的，往上翘得厉害，像在期待着什么，又好像有些惊讶。他的嘴唇可能因为在飞机上没喝够水而有点掉皮，露出了里面鲜红的唇肉。在Erik看来，这是赤裸裸的诱惑；他在想男孩的下面会不会也是如此的鲜嫩可人。愣了好久，他才反应过来正经工作，同时再次低下了头，手臂发抖着缓慢举起金属探测仪；心里却还在奇怪，自己难道是被男孩所吸引，还是仅仅是他身上的金属在作怪。莫非，这就是安检一个女人的感觉？Erik一边拿着探测仪的胳膊凭着肌肉记忆程式划过男孩全身，另一边手则微微举起以保持平衡，可再怎么努力也没法掩盖住自己的不对劲，反而弄巧成拙，似乎已经让对方察觉到了异常。他很庆幸对方没说什么令他尴尬的话。一直分心果然酿出了差错，当他拿着检测仪挥过男孩的胸前时，仪器发出了微弱的 “滴滴” 响声。这让Erik觉得奇怪，于是下意识地用另一只手去再次感应，可竟把男孩吸入了自己的怀里！</p><p>他感觉到胸口一股男孩呼吸的热气，又似乎有千万只蝴蝶在飞来飞去。男孩因为踉跄发出的娇喘更是唤起了他欲罢不能的渴望。男孩站起后，Erik紧张到许久才想起来说对不起。</p><p>剩下一整天的工作，Erik都被那个男孩的身影勾着魂，甚至都有些害怕是不是在安检中有所疏漏。下班走在街上，他握着一瓶刚酿的慕尼黑鲜啤，陷入了自我怀疑——我怎么会对男人有兴趣？</p><p>慕尼黑有多开放，Erik的家庭就有多保守。从小，父母一直将性与性欲视为禁忌，更别提同性之恋等边缘话题。可仅靠学校里学到的知识并不能解决Erik对自身的困惑：金属、美人——他被两者吸引到一种狂热的地步，如今已影响到了自己的正常生活，而自己却不知道为什么，或是如何去解决。现在，他变得更加——用他父母的标准来衡量——“变态”，因为这样的感觉竟已延伸到男人的身上。</p><p>“不，我喜欢女的，我之前那么想操女的，怎么会喜欢男的。”Erik边走在傍晚的街道上边自言自语，愤懑地责备着自己，喝完了一瓶又一瓶</p><p>他也因此决定，管他妈的什么道德信条——现在为了证明自己清白，他要找个路边卖淫的来一发。</p><hr/><p>Charles往往是不愿意出差的，觉得旅行期间不可避免地会因为这个那个遇到麻烦，尤其是看在自己跨性别的份上。他害怕安检——正如这次“奇妙”的经历，安检对身体部位的触碰总会造成一些小插曲，也更厌恶和别的男人住一间酒店房间。事实上，他之所以同意了参加这个峰会，一部分原因就是因为他们承诺给教授级别的参会者单人单间。这就意味着在房间里，他想怎么穿、怎么打扮、做什么偷偷摸摸的事情，全都由着他自己，没人管得着。不过，促使他决定赴约的另一个重要因素，是安排中一项参观拜耳全球总部的日程。</p><p>拜耳是闻名世界的制药集团，而它的总部正位于德国北部的勒沃库森。Charles，作为一名持有执业执照的医生，自然对这个牌子很熟悉。而让他对拜耳产生别样兴趣的，则是其生产的大量避孕类和缓解女性更年期的药物。这些正是Charles梦寐以求的，因为它们往往含有模拟女性激素的成分。在纽约，一个不坐诊看病的医学男教授——更何况还是一位像Charles一样万众瞩目的——再怎么编出花里胡哨的借口，也没人会满心欢喜毫无猜忌地卖给他专为女性治疗的处方药。而这趟旅行的同伴他都不认识，自然也不会怎么了解他的情况，他若订购药物也不会有人怀疑原因。参观拜耳的机会也能让他对各种品牌名下的不同药品加以区分，来找到更适合他的特殊需求的那几款。至少根据他的研究，目前世界上还没有用药来顺从Mutants意愿的先例，多数医疗介入都是怀着试图扭转的企图，极少数则试验了改造生殖器官的手术：在Charles看来，那些手术和没做没什么区别，没人知道一个人下面揣着的到底是茄子还是桃子，反而从外表的其他方面，仍然会断定出其原生性别。他想试验的，则可能会带来根本性的变化：使用女性荷尔蒙，在男性身体里模拟女性周期，并压制本身产生的男性荷尔蒙——换句话说，让男孩子体会女性的青春期，经历女孩子的生理发育，来达到与心理性别相符合的目的。他管这个戏称为“生儿育女”，并借用女性绝经后治疗的称谓，HRT (Hormone Replacement Therapy)，作为他自身实验的暗号。</p><p>到达酒店已经是傍晚了。Charles简单收拾了下行李，吃了晚餐，然后有了一个疯狂的计划。既然来到了异国他乡，那岂不意味着变装出门不会被认出了吗？正好借着夜色，没人会注意身边路过的陌生人的。他为这个想法感到激动，可也有些胆怯。经历好几番心理斗争后，他决定一不做二不休，有这样的条件为什么不好好利用。他把高跟鞋塞到了本身就很中性的背包里，微微擦了粉化了个眉毛（虽然是微微擦的粉但已经把新手Charles的脸弄成了红屁股），也带上了从旧货市场淘的迪奥999（为了从房间到出酒店这一段路程的安全，他决定出门随便找个厕所再涂——Dior999是出了名的艳）。他在长裤下穿了黑丝，同样准备找个厕所再脱。宽大的西装下是一件让他自己都有些羞涩的性感小裙子，是艳丽的鲜粉（没办法，你无法期待在旧货市场找到颜色搭配不那么土的款了）。当然，里面是那件下午给他造成尴尬的蕾丝内衣，微微的聚拢效果让他胸脯的一点肉在裙子的领口若隐若现。足够女性化的长发让他不用忍受假发的不自然感。</p><p>在镜子前面深呼吸了好几次后，他终于出了门，然后在酒店旁一个残疾人厕所以迅雷不及掩耳之势换上了全副武装，然后仰起头，自信地向前方的小路走去。</p><p>他越走越来劲，两腿交叉着，踩着10厘米的细跟，像模特一样走出一条完美的直线（这多亏了平时在公寓不知摔了多少次的练习），屁股也扭的很有感觉。他甚至听到了有人向他吹口哨的声音，脸也因此更红了，又有些好奇地稍稍回头，却看到了那张熟悉的脸。</p><p>“多少钱？口和阴道我都要。”吹口哨的人一手靠着墙，操着蹩脚的英语问道。嗓音和下午道歉时一样有磁性，只不过多了些喝醉的放荡。</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Erik上学的时候，卖淫嫖娼在德国还是不合法的。他仍依稀记得性教育课时，老师一脸严肃地斥责这种肮脏的交易，说那些议会里提议合法化的政客“和希特勒一样只有一个蛋蛋”。这和Erik从小受到的家庭教育吻合——如之前所说的，性在家里是禁忌话题，而以此为工作的妓女们则更被认为是糟践下流。因此， Erik从不觉得自己会和这个群体哪一天打上交道，也从未对了解这种服务有任何兴趣。在Erik高中毕业那年，《卖淫法》通过了，他的一帮哥们极力撺掇他跟着一起去来把刺激的体验，正好也算一份别样的成年礼物，他却总以此为耻，委婉回绝。时至如今，卖淫已经合法了十多年，Erik却连哪里有妓女、找她们开房的流程是什么都不清楚，唯一有所耳闻的只是慕尼黑红灯街区的位置。</p>
<p>晚上的街道漆黑得有点瘆人，几盏昏黄的路灯时明时灭，像上课打盹学生的头一垂一垂的。Erik手中揣了他认为足够买一晚上服务的钱，也在便利店像小偷一样东掩西藏地买了避孕套，让店员有些奇怪，不过也没有任何理由怀疑他的年龄。闹市区的酒吧里面再歌舞升平，门外也会无比安静，让Erik心理负担更重了——从安静的路旁开门进入喧嚣的极乐世界，怎么都觉得有种堕落沉沦的意味。根据别人和各类媒体的描述，他觉得总该有几个站街女的，可殊不知因为深秋晚上的寒风她们早都躲屋里去咯。再加上刚才下班回家路上喝的酒，Erik更是难辨别出任何可能的猎物。</p>
<p>他是没想到自己在路边看似散漫地游荡、实际守株待兔姜太公钓鱼时还真碰到了愿者上钩的。Erik十分确定三十米之外这个极夸张地摇曳着臀部的女人是个性工作者。大晚上的，穿的可是骚艳，黑丝、粉裙、恨天高，借着酒吧的霓虹灯还能看到她脸上涂得过浓的腮红和口红。她的头发是棕褐色的，在发梢处稍微卷起，让Erik断定这是他经常听闻的东欧美女——德国性工作者的主要组成部分。女人走得很快，并不如Erik所期待的那样饥渴地寻求着客人；可是却很有气质，路过Erik时还带过了一阵风，风里夹杂着化妆品的香气。就她了，Erik心想，于是便对她吹了口哨，还鼓起勇气放下羞耻心地跟过去叫住了她。考虑到可能是东欧来的不懂德语，他试图用英语、并以一种装出来的轻浮语调表达了自己的诉求。</p>
<p>女人好像很诧异地回了头，脸比刚才更红了。当她与Erik目光接上时，表情似乎显得更惊讶了。Erik觉得她可能没听懂自己的蹩脚英语，便放慢语速，比刚才更认真地重复了一遍自己的话，虽然这样他更觉得羞耻。</p>
<p>“我要跟你做……口交和阴道插入都要，多少钱呢？“</p>
<p>女人的表情变得惊恐，Erik这才看清她厚厚的翘睫毛背后那双海浪一样的蓝眼睛。他觉得那有些眼熟，但醉意阻止了他进一步的思考，他现在只想解决一下自己的欲望。</p>
<hr/>
<p>Charles现在的心情可以说是又惊喜又惊吓。他没想到自己第一次变装出街竟然会被人认为是美女——看来自己确实适合当女孩子呢。可更多的是一种恐慌感——看在上帝的份上，为什么自己会被认为是卖淫的？让事情更糟的是，对方竟然是下午那个令他尴尬的安检员！天哪，他真希望男人不要认出来他，不然就更难解释了。他尽力掩藏着自己的忐忑，可人就在面前，他现在该怎么做？</p>
<p>他本想坦白讲：“我不是女的。”可是发现自己说不出口——因为他内心明明就是啊！</p>
<p>更奇怪的是，他脑子里竟然有个声音告诉他要答应对面的男人。他竟有些期待和男人做爱是什么样一种体验？我的老天，为什么自己会有这样的想法！可是看到男人深邃的眼眸里放出的电火花，再打量他瘦削的身段，Charles似乎幻想出了他完美的床上功夫。多好的机会，他想，将来自己上街想让人操都不一定有人要呢。</p>
<p>就这样，在“以女性的身份做爱是女性生活不可或缺的一部分”的想法下，Charles张口了，他的原声并不是很低沉粗犷，但是以防万一被听出是男声，他还是捏起了嗓子：</p>
<p>“呃，我不卖的，但如果你有带避孕套的话，我很乐意奉陪一整晚。”</p>
<p>说完这话Charles就后悔了，他惊讶于自己堂堂教授何时变得这么淫荡。不过很明显捏着嗓子说话对面前的男人很有挑逗性，男人搂起了Charles纤细的腰，哪怕后者穿着十厘米高跟也仍需低头才能与其对话。“那，蓝眼睛甜心，咱们去哪呢？”那富有磁性的声音似乎瞬间温柔了起来。</p>
<p>Charles第一次被人这么叫，心里自然高兴的要死。准确的说，这是他第一次被当作女性。被这句话一刺激，他也起了生理反应，也开始期待男人的柱子能有多威风。不过他还是没敢把男人带回自己的酒店房间——那里毕竟有男装什么的，会露馅的！而是和男人找了路边一个明显为一夜情而开放的小旅馆。</p>
<p>直到登记入住时，Charles才发现自己还不知道对方的名字。酒店前台的服务员拿着异样的眼光打量着这位穿着妖艳的女子——附近的妓女他见多了，不过这位好像并不是这片的。在Charles说自己找不到证件时，服务员更是会心一笑——那是非法偷渡来的移民妓女常用的借口，不过见怪不怪了，也就选择睁一只眼闭一只眼咯，如果她摊下什么事再另当别论。</p>
<p>“名字？“</p>
<p>“Erik Lehnsherr.”</p>
<p>“Charlie Xavier.“</p>
<p>“哦，Charlie，很甜的名字。Xavier也是一个好特别的姓——我好喜欢那个X，”Erik转头来跟Charles说话，这突如其来又很莫名其妙的夸奖让他不知所措。</p>
<p>两人终于进了房间，可是说句实话，他俩都是这方面的新手。Erik被禁欲了这么多年，感应到Charlie衣服和高跟鞋上的金属后更加情欲大发，只想直奔主题。Charles，在另一方面，则想好好利用这个机会，多尝试几种方式。两人都没讲明自己的小九九，不过不约而同地开始脱下自己的行装。</p>
<p>“呃，Erik，能帮我拉一下背后的裙子拉链吗？”Charles似乎很吃力，说话都有些轻喘。</p>
<p>Erik走上前，一只宽大而粗糙的手搭在今晚属于他的Charlie的肩膀上，拽着裙子的角，另一只则很灵巧顺利地拉下了拉链，顺着其肩胛骨滑了下去，让Charlie的美背显露无遗；手上的茧子和美人光滑的肌肤摩擦，使得Charles发出了轻声的呻吟。随后，Erik以Charles没想到的温柔帮他把裙子从身上滑下，露出了白色三角裤勉强包住的两片臀瓣。趁Charles没注意，Erik也把自己脱了个精光。等Charles感觉到背后被一股热气包裹时，他已经被抱到了床上，两人这才真正地面对面坦诚相待。</p>
<p>Erik还没等对方反应过来就吻上了他的唇——两瓣唇瓣带着些潮湿的口水不能再诱惑人了。他轻抚着Charlie白皙的脸颊，如妈妈哄摇篮里的宝宝睡觉一般地让Charles闭上了眼，全心投入在这个深情的吻中。两条舌头像两条调皮的小蛇，在情人的嘴间纠缠、融化，口水发出的声音刺激着两人的每一根听觉神经。Erik的手顺着Charles修长的脖子向下移动着，触及他的锁骨，到达胸前。金属的钢圈让Erik欲罢不能，但现在他只想让它松掉，以允许自己欣赏面前女孩的酥胸。他将Charles拉到自己怀中，粗壮的手臂环绕过对方纤细的身体，随着咔咔两声，带有可爱蕾丝花边的内衣自然滑落，露出了其平坦的胸脯。“看来还是个小孩子呢，胸这么小，”Erik笑着，看着面前的人也露出了羞涩的笑容。Charles满心不甘，愤愤地想，自己也想变大的好嘛，只不过还没开始那伟大的疗法，到时候再让你见识见识。可男子并没有因为尺寸而放弃对乳头的挑逗，这让Charles措不及防——当对方捏下去的时候，他感觉像是触了电，两侧像各有一根电线延伸至全身，带来一阵酥麻。他的下体也早已有了反应，要不是用了网上学来的自制“渔网兜”把它老老实实压下去，现在估计要出大洋相了。看着美人似乎分了神，Erik松开了自己的手，稍稍移动头部，用还带着刚才接吻粘液的舌头在他乳头四周舔舐，偶尔加以吮吸，让它们变得格外挺立。</p>
<p>Charles叫得更厉害了，两手搭在Erik的背上，抱的更紧了。Erik也因为此举欲望达到了极点，索性扒开了自己的内裤，一改刚才的温柔，用一种近乎呵斥的语调命令着：“帮我。”</p>
<p>Charles那美丽的蓝眼睛不敢相信的看着Erik的尺寸，与此同时Erik正轻轻地在他的耳边吹气，让他微微地颤抖。Charles的脑袋有些晕眩，并看着对方的二弟又长大了一分。Erik见Charles似乎有些迟疑，便主动将其小手放在自己温暖的小弟上面。Charles那精致的护理过的手指环绕着Erik的老二，长长的、涂了透明指甲油的指甲闪耀着。他感觉到自己胸前的红豆又一次的硬了起来，像是释放出了一种迷幻剂，让他完全拜倒于男人面前。他开始进行有节奏的套弄着，温柔地上下移动，使男人也发出了低沉的呻吟——Charles差点就爱上他了，他连呻吟都是这么有磁性！迷醉的感觉让Charles选择主动出击，放下自己修长的手指，将身子挪动到那巨大无比的老二面前，并把它放到了嘴里。</p>
<p>Charles每次去汉堡王吃薯条时总会幻想着那是一根男人的老二，所以也算是有所训练；可是嘴里含着的这根实在是太粗壮了，快要一直顶到自己的喉咙。Charles用他平时含嗦薯条的方式吮着这庞然大物，舌头如藤蔓一半盘旋、包裹、缠绕着巨茎。两人的灵魂和身体都在颤抖着，此起彼伏地发出了同样节拍却不同音调的喘息。Erik从未想到别人玩自己的阴茎会是如此的痛快，好像整副骨头都在经历着快感。随着几声哼哼，他终于喷涌而出，是他有史以来量最大的一次——之前每次自己偷偷玩乐时，从未如此轻松而放纵地体会世界之巅的风景。</p>
<p>Charles则没有吃够，他依依不舍地将嘴抽离对方已经软下去的薯条，将含了一大口的精液顺着食管咽了下去，并舔掉了没能含住而从嘴边流出的几滴，发出舔棒棒糖的声音。他的下面也湿了一大片，但还没射出来——事实上，他也害怕射出来时会出丑，毕竟现在他是个女人！ Erik将Charles重新抱到枕头上，准备扒开他的内裤，可又不知道什么体位最好，便垂着他两腿之间的巨物左比划右比划，丝毫没有注意到Charles越来越紧张的神情和满额头的汗。</p>
<p>找好了，Erik将Charles两腿分开，从三角裤一角开始向下拉。</p>
<p>“不要！”Erik被Charles突然的叫喊和猛然合拢的双腿吓得够呛，差点从床上翻下去，“住手——我，我，我……我来大姨妈了！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 德国卖淫其实早在1970年代就已算名义上合法化，可以独自服务，不能经营妓院；而争取卖淫合法化的群体中的重要力量是妓女们本身，并不仅是“只有一个蛋蛋的政客”。文章开头为了更符合剧情，做了事实性的更改和戏剧化处理。</p>
<p>2. 汉堡王的薯条相较其他快餐更粗也更长。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>转眼间到了圣诞节。这三个月对Charles来说是一段完全崭新的体验——那从拜耳总部拿到的药物在他体内勤奋地工作着，施展着它们最擅长的魔法。Charles觉得自己这样搭配吃药就像化妆一样：化妆时，要先铺底妆—隔离粉底遮瑕，以盖住原本不怎么完美的脸色，然后散粉定妆，再上眼影眼线腮红口红等等，使脸部看起来有焕发的色彩和光泽。与之类似地，他自己吃的药也是要先压制住体内本身讨厌的雄性激素，将买来的抑制剂“色谱蛇”用上一段时间来稳定情况，然后才到上雌性激素“兔佳乐”的时候，让内分泌系统达到一个新的平衡——一个正常女性的荷尔蒙平衡。正如化妆到最后可以来点修容高光，Charles相信在自己用药过一段之后便可以上第三种激素：孕激素，来完善自己的发育。事实上，Charles读到，“色谱蛇”常被用来治疗男性性欲倒错，他很担心自己的性欲也会因为用药而消失，而孕激素则有提升性欲和心情的作用，正好做到一箭双雕。他在拜耳总部并没有看到他认为安全的孕激素——他可见过不少因为吃过多含孕激素的避孕药而导致体检时心血管疾病致病因子增加的病例！不过他更多地是为拜耳的药物命名感到搞笑，又是蛇又是兔的，听起来实在是像伊索寓言。</p><p>玩笑话放一边，Charles对这些药物的效果还是非常满意的。不过才三个月，他就已经能感觉到身体的明显变化。他的皮肤已经完全不像之前那样每天出油到能烤培根了，而是变得更加细腻、光滑，像婴儿的一样吹弹可破；原本很瘦削的他最近倒是浑身多了不少脂肪，取代原本位置上的肌肉条，可能这帮助到他的肌肤摸起来更柔软了吧。Charles想不起来上次脱毛和刮胡子是什么时候了，因为他现在完全不需要了，自那之后长出来的胡须和体毛都是细软的绒毛，不细看是完全注意不到的。最令Charles骄傲的，则是他胸前多出来的两个微微凸起的小山丘，和他日益浑圆的屁股。自从一个半月前开始使用“兔佳乐”之后，他的胸前便一直有酥酥麻麻的感觉，很多时候甚至感觉有点肿胀。而每次当他小心翼翼地摸上去时，则总会有一阵又疼又痒的触感，刺激着他敏感的神经。尽管作为一个如此有经验的医学教授，他对自己小小的隆起摸到的一个个硬块还是感到陌生与害怕，毕竟这可是乳腺癌的最常见的表征之一。Charles也非常喜欢自己如今柔软得像面团一样的臀部。他的胯部从小就比同龄男孩子宽，天然的骨骼本身就能形成一个隐约的沙漏型，如今加上了脂肪的衬托，则更显腰身窈窕。感谢天气转冷，一层层衣服让这些变化还没到过于明显的地步，至少没有一个同事或者学生在他面前议论，最多只是有几个他的迷妹害羞地赞扬他的头发变得更加顺滑，然后面带狡黠地问他用了什么牌子的洗发水罢了。</p><p>Charles很乐意和他的女学生们聊天，顺便也能体会下当代女孩子每天心里都在想着什么。他以前想过和自己的女学生互生情愫、塑一段跨性别拉拉恋——正如同这个名词听起来的奇怪程度一样，Charles其实根本不确定“变成女生、再爱上女生”是否存在，虽然他内心里相信，性取向和性认同是完全分开的两码事。同时他也——正如“多数”女孩子一样——幻想着有个男朋友的体验；虽然他不愿意承认，但是慕尼黑的那次一夜情让他至今难以忘怀。</p><p>他每天发呆和做梦时总在想，如果自己没有撒谎来月经、而是放手让那个叫Erik的男人扒下了内裤，事情会有怎样的不同呢？Erik会因为自己不是个女人而抛下自己、甚至把自己暴揍一顿吗？还是会态度开明地坦然接受，然后给他人生中的第一次呢？他上课时甚至都会分心，想起和Erik两次萍水相逢的经历，想起他身着机场工作制服时的干练和与之不相称的满面忧郁，他深棕色眼睛映着酒吧的灯光注视自己的含情，他走路时不自觉将胳膊环绕在自己腰上的安全感，他在床上时而温和时而猛烈、爬满自己身体的动作……</p><p>Charles恋爱了。</p><p>他越来越懊悔自己当时的拒绝——那句“我来大姨妈了”不断回响在自己的脑袋里，连自己都深感尴尬，更别说自己还暴露了本身的男声。Erik那时看得出地满脸都是失望，原本因为性事而炯炯有神的眼睛在那一瞬间回到了他惯常挂着的忧伤——这让Charles十分自责，自己本来可以给他带来幸福和满足感，本可以成为他那绝对很黯淡的生活中的一点调味剂，可最后只为他留下了更多的遗憾……</p><p>还有自己的电话号码。</p><p>在Erik失落地裹着浴巾去洗澡时，Charles匆匆收拾东西逃走了，只留下了他的电话和一半房费。他甚至觉得自己留电话也十分愚蠢——这年头社交媒体那么方便，谁还打跨洋电话？至少留个邮箱，也比电话可行得多。到现在已经三个月了，对方也没给自己打过一个电话。是啊，他本就不应该期待什么，机场安检员的薪水明显不能支撑Erik为一个路边遇到的他觉得是妓女的人开通国际长途，更有可能的是明天再找一个新的玩玩乐子罢了。</p><p>雌激素让二十出头的Charles变得多愁善感，情绪也更加起伏多变。圣诞年假放的前几天，他都是窝在被子里大哭一整天度过的。他发觉自己是如此的卑微，被困在这具不想要的躯体里面，欲望发泄不得，连做最真实的自己都做不成。</p><p>他不知道，在这个平安夜，他会收到他心心念念的人给他的一个大惊喜。</p>
<hr/><p>自由女神像注视着这座大都市的潮起潮落，冷漠地旁观一个个悲惨的人儿被有钱人践踏，被城市的洪流吞噬。这是Erik抬头凝视着它的最直观感受，他不敢想象自己梦中的情人是怎么在这里站稳的脚跟还出了那么大的名。</p><p>没错，两个事实：第一，Erik带着大包小包的东西，来了纽约，参加他单位和肯尼迪机场组织的为期两个月的安保团队交换学习，圣诞假期后正式开始，于是他便想趁着假期早些过来，正好参观下这里那么多名胜景点。</p><p>第二，他这么做，也是为了能再见一面那位和他有了一夜情的美人Charlie。他通过Charlie电话号码里的+1-212才发觉到原来对方是个美国妞，也惊异于一个最多看起来有25岁的美国女孩竟会在德国站街的事实。可自那天晚上后，Erik每晚都在那片散步也再也没看到过女孩的身影，直到那天他试着把女孩的名字输入进谷歌搜索框，下拉的搜索建议“Charles Xavier”让他大跌眼镜——那个名字旁边的照片完全就是和他共度良宵的女孩的素颜版，可ta竟然是一个年轻的医学男教授？！</p><p>Erik用了两天时间才把事情理顺。他很确定Charles就是Charlie，而且他发觉自己还给教授进行过一次安检——他仍记得那个被吸入他怀里的男孩，和他通红的像樱桃的小脸蛋。那晚自己太醉了，竟然都没能再认出来。不过这下事情也解释的清了：Charlie那平坦的胸部，和搪塞过去拒绝性交的借口，而之所以傍晚穿的妖娆像卖淫的，Erik觉得可能是异装癖这类人的特点吧——夜间出没以防被发现，没有穿搭经验所以会显得奇怪而过度性感……</p><p>Erik也是花了好久才懂得这些人群的脑回路。原来除了有异装癖——也就是喜欢穿女装的男子，还有一类人叫mutants，他们是真正想变成另一种性别。了解到这些群体并没有让Erik觉得接受无能，甚至还有点庆幸，可能是觉得这类人的渴望和自己对金属的迷恋类似吧。他查了好久关于Charles/Charlie的资料，不过还是无法确定对方属于哪一种。网上资料里的Charles是多么的光鲜啊，年纪轻轻却早已颇有成就，比已近中年却仍是底层蓝领的自己不知道要好多少倍。想到这个，他责备自己为什么那晚不再仔细一点，那段经历必将是这么一个有前途的小年轻仕途的污点。他也感激于对方并没有允许自己下面的插入——哪怕对方允许了他其实对后庭也OK的——这样他俩的情事至少能干净一点，不会给人家造成不必要的麻烦。</p><p>可Erik还是想他，或者她。Charlie好像吸走了他对金属和性的所有渴望：从那之后，他看别的女人再也没有之前那样冲动而难以抑制的感觉了，靠近金属制品也不再有。反而只有想到或者梦到Charlie的蓝眼睛和洁白的身段，或是忆起其棕色微卷的头发在他脸上扫过的触感，那种感觉会变得极其浓烈，让他实在无法集中精力工作，挨了不少老板Shaw的骂。</p><p>Erik想要见Charlie。在得知交换学习的机会后，他是第一个跑到Shaw那里报名的，让他的老板有些惊喜，很欣然地同意了。哪怕就两个月，他心想，也够了。</p><p>Erik从来没有这么期待过一天又一天的到来。他利用行前的时间恶补了英语——他心想如果他要是外国人来恶补德语，怕是要被一二三四格给弄死。收拾东西的时光则更是幸福，Erik第一次如此精心地挑选自己的每一件着装，想要在美人面前也展示自己最俊的一面。</p><p>现在，他终于踏上了美利坚的土地，符合德国人刻板印象理工思维的他心中竟有些文人一般的惆怅：1945年，美国士兵踏上德意志的土地时，心中会是什么样一种情绪？</p><p>不过现在不是考虑这个的时候。虽然正式工作后有安排的房子住，但由于自己提早来了，就只得先找个旅馆下榻。登记入住时，他想起了那天第一次听到Charlie化名的甜蜜场景。</p><p>他先用了一两天来认认路，熟识下这座城市——他可不想在Charlie面前因为找不到路儿出洋相。走过每一个地方，他都幻想着和Charlie一起走过会是什么感觉，又会在做什么，他们会在哪里拥抱，又会在哪里接吻。</p><p>终于在平安夜的下午，他拨通了那串电话。</p><p>“Hello，请问那边是谁？”</p><p>“我想找Xavier医生。”</p><p>“这里便是。你有什么事吗？”</p><p>“呃，Xavier医生，我知道你不坐诊，可是我真的想让你来看看我的病……请问我该去哪里找你？我……不知为什么会不小心把别人吸入怀里，还会在夜间把别人当作妓女，开了房之后就一直有着满腔的欲望，全为了你<sup>1</sup>，啊不，她一个人……”</p><p>一阵沉默。</p><p>“布鲁克林8号街202号公寓<sup>2</sup>三楼，欢迎您的光临，Lehnsherr先生。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>文中notes：<br/>1. “满腔的欲望，全为了你”，便是题目“All Lust for You”的含义。<br/>2. “布鲁克林8号街202号公寓”是谷歌随便搜出来的，我也不知道长啥样、准不准确、符不符合情况，也不知道哥大有没有给教职工的公寓，这里就随便瞎扯一笔哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>Clarifications 说明：<br/>1. 文章的情节设定于一个跨性别相关医疗技术手段并不常见的时代。在第一章时便将现实中被称作transgender的这个群体化名为mutants，来体现这个设定是架空于现实的，也借用了《X战警》电影系列中最核心的隐喻。当然不可否认的是，世界上还有很多国家和地区的跨性别朋友基本算是活在文中这样一个专业性别转换治疗并不能被轻易获取的世界，希望情况都能越来越好叭~<br/>2. 为了避免误导，文中所提及激素替代疗法的药物名称均为化名，所代表的真实药物也皆为处方药，如果你和Charles有一样的性别焦虑和困惑，但没有Charles一样的医学知识和为自己负责任的担当，请不要和他一样私自服药，而是尽可能寻求专业医生的指导，在其监督下谨慎服用。<br/>3. 与其他EC文有明显不同的是，本文中在缓慢推进二人感情的同时，也有详尽的关于Charles心路历程和生理变化的描写。如果您觉得有些冗杂多余，实在是抱歉，但这么写的有一个小的心愿就是读者大大们能对和Charles一样的人有更真实和深入的理解和尊重。<br/>4. 请尊重跨性别者所倾向使用的人称代词。文中为了读者阅读起来方便习惯、不感到冲击，仍然在用男他称呼Charles。这是不对的，在将来的某个时刻会有所变化。如果您身边有跨性别者，请询问他们的人称代词并且使用，尽管您可能会觉得那和对方的外表有多么不符，尽管对方没有进行任何治疗或手术。谢谢！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>